What Could Have Been
by Hungry Bird
Summary: Just a little story about what could have been between Haruhi and Kyoya. Oneshot. Smutty. Cute. Sexy. Hope you like :)


**I recently watched the last episode of the anime and was inspired by the scene when both Kyoya and Tamaki's fathers express their intentions to have their sons marry Haruhi someday. I was like *Kyoya and Haruhi would never get together* and then I was like *unless...?* and actually really liked the idea of it. I couldn't find stories like what I had imagined so I decided to write one, after not logging into this account for years. Heh.**

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing. Also, sorry if it seems to end abruptly. I wrote the whole thing and then tried to save it and lost the whole second half. I tried to recreate it but honestly I couldn't remember exactly what I wrote and it had already been multiple hours so I just wanted to finish it. **

**No promises of future chapters, sorry. **

**.**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-_

Haruhi groaned, and lazily slammed her hand at the alarm clock on the bedside table, managing to shut it off by some miracle. She squinted her eyes open and read the time as 6:15 am. She never understood why it was necessary to wake up so early when classes didn't start until 8:00, but she lay awake anyway.

"Time to wake up I guess..." she muttered to herself quietly, and slowly sat up in bed and swung her feet out from under the covers.

Before she could get any further, a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards into the bed again. Haruhi let out a small noise as her back made contact with the warm, bare chest behind her, and found herself quickly entangled in a web of arms, legs, and sheets. She heard a low, tired grumble from her attacker and couldn't stop herself from letting out a small giggle.

"Why do you set alarms you won't wake up to, knowing that I will? It's inconsiderate!" Haruhi huffed, only somewhat jokingly. The only response she received was the tickle of warm breath on her head as she was pulled tighter into the web. Of course, he was still asleep. Haruhi wriggled around, managing to turn and face her sleeping companion while still ensnared in his trap.

"If I have to wake up at this time, so do you." She declared to herself. Haruhi managed to sit upright in bed again and started shaking his shoulders less than gently, "Time to get up! We're going to be late to class, senpai! Hurry, hurry!"

. . . .

With a small groan, Kyoya opened one of his eyes halfway, enough to see what the commotion interrupting his slumber was. He was greeted by the smiling face of Haruhi, who was nearly shouting at him to wake up- for the third day in a row. "Haruhi..." he mumbled through his throat that was dry from sleep, and closed his eyes again. What didn't she get about setting multiple alarms in the mornings? Did she always wake up to just one? And if so, how was that even possible? How could someone trust one simple alarm to get them out of bed for the day?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his left eyelid being pulled up by a finger, followed by a quiet laugh. He looked at her with his one eye, held open by her thumb, and tried his best to shoot daggers at her with it. His attempt at anger only elicited more quiet giggles from the girl.

Haruhi released his eyelid and said with too much enthusiasm, "There's no way I can fall back asleep after one alarm goes off senpai, you're going to have to wake up at the same time as me from now on, or I get to set the alarm. It's only fair!" She ripped the warm covers off of Kyoya's sleeping figure, and bounced onto her knees.

Kyoya's eyes finally opened, glaring at her as they had the last few mornings as well. He was getting quite fed up with waking up in this manner. Haruhi grinned back at his angry expression, having now gotten used to it in the mornings. She stuck her tongue out and cheered a "Goodmorning Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya brought one hand up to his face and rubbed his dry eyes, reaching over to the table by the bed to grab his glasses with the other. He placed them delicately on his face and focused his vision on Haruhi. He sighed, remembering her persistence when he had refused to get up the last couple days and decided he would rather not deal with that this particular morning. "Fine." He finally grumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Haruhi gave a small smile at his response, "Finally," she said more calmly than before, "Now what's for breakfast today, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya felt blood rush to his face in anger, and tried to calm down before he lost his temper on the girl. He took a deep breath, and without saying a word, pulled Haruhi down into the bed again and placed a gentle, but passionate kiss on her smiling lips.

"Oi- " she began to protest when he removed his lips from hers, only to be promptly pulled tightly into his arms, her face tucked into his neck.

"What would you like for breakfast, hime-sama?" Kyoya nearly purred into her ear in the deep, tired way his voice sounded right when he woke up.

Haruhi felt her face getting hot as she silently cursed his use of that nickname. It was his way of reminding her of her femininity, and it was especially effective in combination with his bare chest against her body and his hand running gently through her hair, sending little chills down her spine.

"Or have you suddenly lost your appetite this morning?" He brought the hand that wasn't in her hair to the small of her back and began drawing little circles with his thumb, occasionally slipping his finger underneath the hem of her sleep shirt. When there was no response except her back arching slightly, pushing her hips towards him subconsciously, he smirked and lifted the back of her shirt enough to slip his hand under and caress her spine with slender, gentle fingers, "Well that's too bad, hime-sama..." He tilted her head upwards using the hand at the back of her head and moved his face barely a centimeter from hers, "...because _my_ appetite, on the other hand, has suddenly become quite large."

Haruhi could feel the heat of his breath on her lips as he spoke, and the fluttering in her stomach increased tenfold at the insinuation that came with his words. "Kyoya-senpai-..." she whispered, unable to think of what words to follow with next. She didn't have to think for long, as the distance between them closed in an instant. Haruhi felt Kyoya's soft yet demanding kiss push away any annoyance she may have had earlier in the morning, and melted deeper into his arms without even thinking twice.

It had only been two months since they had begun living together, yet she had become so accustomed to they way his arms felt around her already. It had been awkward at first, if not completely uncomfortable, but their bond grew quickly and naturally once they both opened up. It was a weird dynamic they had- still just acting as newfound friends outside of these small intimate moments- but Haruhi had come to appreciate their relationship for what it was.

Kyoya pulled his face away, just barely enough to look Haruhi in the eyes, "Hime-sama, princess," He pulled her body closer to his, if that was even possible, and could feel the warmth of her stomach and thighs pressing against his him. Haruhi let out a small gasp as she felt him press his hips into her, trying to suppress the increasing heat crawling across her entire body and swirling around in her stomach. "Kyo-... Kyoya-senpai..."

Kyoya could feel his breath becoming heavier and his heart beating faster as he held Haruhi as close to his body as physics would permit, finding himself unable to release his grip on her even a little bit. They hadn't gone farther than this in the one month they had lived together, and Kyoya was finding it more and more difficult to restrain himself each time they came close. He knew Haruhi wasn't ready for more yet, even though she had graduated months ago now, so he promised himself would wait until she initiated more herself... but damn, two months in his apartment together and just barely scratching the surface of second base was making it hard for him to focus on his work outside of their relationship.

It was all still so alien to him, and to Haruhi as well he was sure. Their relationship, that is. If you had told either of them a few months ago that they'd be living together as a couple in the near future, they would have laughed in your face. Well, Kyoya maybe wouldn't have _laughed_ but he would have never taken you seriously. It was in a strange turn of events that they ended up a couple.

About three months before, Haruhi had found out that she had not been awarded any scholarship at the university she was to attend that fall. Apparently, Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori, had caught word of Haruhi's misfortune and decided to act on his long-harbored intentions of making her Kyoya's future wife. He had agreed to pay for Haruhi's university education on the condition that she begin a relationship with his third son, and move in with him. Without Kyoya's knowledge or consent, Haruhi was moved into his apartment two weeks later, sitting cross-legged in his bed when he came home one day. She had tried to explain the circumstances, but Kyoya figured out very quickly what his father's intentions were and told Haruhi she should move out immediately and find another way to pay for her school. Haruhi insisted that she knew what Yoshio intended, and that she planned to merely pretend they were in a relationship by maintaining a fake image of romance to the public; she had no other way to attend university and her dreams of becoming a lawyer would all be lost had she not agreed to Yoshio's offer. Besides, there was nothing of marriage in the contract she signed, she even read it three times to be safe.

So, Kyoya found himself in a pretend relationship and with a new roommate. They had slept in separate rooms for the first week, until one night there was a thunderstorm. Kyoya had been up late working, and heard Haruhi crying in her room. He had brought her to his bed and comforted her the entire night until she finally fell asleep and the storm subsided. Kyoya had surprised himself the following day when he asked Haruhi to come sleep with him again that night, feigning that his sister warned him of another storm that night and that he was concerned about Haruhi. In reality, he had found her presence genuinely comforting, and requested her in his bed every night for the next week after that. Eventually, her things began appearing in his bathroom or on his floor, and he no longer needed to request her presence at night.

It was also around this time that they kissed for the first time, although it was somewhat of an accident. Haruhi had been having a bad dream that night, and was shifting around in the bed like a mad woman. Kyoya was still fast asleep somehow, but subconsciously aware of the disturbance. Haruhi woke up that night to Kyoya pulling her into his arms, half asleep. She had started saying something in confusion when Kyoya, half-consciously, planted a sleepy kiss on one half of her mouth.

Kyoya woke up that night to Haruhi flailing around in his arms, nearly pushing him off of the bed.

As such, their fake relationship slowly became realer by the day. The only problem now was that they hadn't properly talked about it yet, with neither their friends nor each other.

Kyoya's thoughts were interrupted when Haruhi began wriggling underneath him in an attempt to escape. He finally loosened his arms around her and she sat up in bed, face flushed and avoiding eye contact. "We should really be getting up soon, after all it is only the second week of classes and we don't want to make a bad impression on any professors..." The words practically flew out of her mouth, and she quickly tried to regain her composure.

Kyoya simply ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I suppose."

He had a lot going on in his head at the moment, and his body wasn't exactly calm either. He knew they would have to talk about their feelings for each other soon, but didn't want to risk anything quite yet. He wasn't sure how that conversation would affect their relationship, whatever it was.

He was once again interrupted when Haruhi exclaimed "Look senpai! Someone brought us coffee! And it's still warm! How amazing is that?" She turned to grin at him from the door, holding up a platter of coffee, cream, sugar, and breakfast biscuits to go with.

Kyoya couldn't help but give a slight smile at the way she got excited over such simple niceties, especially considering he had pre-ordered tea or coffee for them many mornings before. He watched as she practically bounded back to the bed and began preparing his coffee exactly as he liked it, which she had made a point to learn after mistakenly putting three times the sugar he preferred and watching him nearly choke on his first sip one time. He thanked her as he took the cup from her dainty hands, brushing his fingers against hers softly.

Haruhi finished preparing her own cup and soon was curled up against Kyoya's chest, sipping her coffee and nibbling on biscuits.

They spent most of the morning like that, resting in comfortable silence, and neither of them had a complaint in the world.


End file.
